Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/1 July 2016
11:26 o/ 12:00 .v. 12:00 Hej :3 12:00 Hej Maskonurze 12:01 Hej Marsjanku 12:01 Elou Sajku 12:01 Ale ten, podobno Nosek pojechał z Kuro i innymi se gdzieś 12:01 o/ 12:01 Blaa ;_; 12:01 Zakładaj 12:01 fb 12:01 ;-; 12:02 Łooo ;O Wybraniec, nie ma fb :D 12:02 A powinna ;_; 12:02 >Blaa taka zacofana 12:02 Właśnie, a więc zakładaj >:c 12:02 Spoko, na fb więcej zacofanych :v 12:03 Pan Ozz! ^-^ 12:04 Masky, szczerze mówiąc nie chce mi się. 12:04 Grunt to szczerość :"D 12:05 Blaa, szczerze mówiąc I dont care, chcę mieć z tobą se kontakt jakoś 12:06 Bom Cię nie widział z rok 12:06 Masz skype? 12:06 A nie wiem, tak dawno nie używałem, że nie pamiętam 12:06 czeaj 12:07 Hej o/ 12:07 Chyba ni 12:08 Wejt, chyba mam 12:09 Mam 12:09 Łeb mi pęka 12:10 * Blaanid daje Sajko tabletki przeciwbólowe 12:10 To podaj 12:10 Wejt 12:10 Bo się pobierajo aktualizacje 12:10 Ok 12:12 * Sajko6622 wsypuje do paszczy całe pudełko 01:16 ... 01:19 Hej Morszczuk 01:20 Hey Starucho 01:20 Zyskujesz 10PD za rifleks of szacista. 01:22 Hey bla ble blu 01:22 A witam, witam. 01:24 ^^ 01:24 Another 10pd! 01:27 Dosol! 01:27 Prrr. 01:30 Fobos! 01:30 c: 01:30 Mars! 01:30 Dżem dobry. 01:31 A dobry. 01:31 Co tam? 01:32 Nudy. 01:32 Sajko! 01:32 Same 01:33 Nie śpię od 3:36 przez nudozę. c: 01:33 Ło 01:34 Mi si w sumie nie chce nic robi 01:34 ć 01:34 A ja z tych nudów czytałem Lore TES'A. 01:35 Co to? 01:35 Bardziej mnie wciągnęła niż jakakolwiekkiążka. 01:35 dan it. 01:35 (burn) 01:36 Lore to historia świata 01:36 Tes to skrót od : The Elder Scrolls. 01:37 Ok, rozumim 01:37 Ok 01:39 Elo o/ 01:39 W ogóle Ka Po' Tun mogą zmienić się w prawdziwego smoka. 01:39 Brzmi jak idealna kontynuacja TES: V Skyrim (chg) 01:39 Hey Byku 01:39 o/ 01:40 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eAoLCQXRPhA Ustawiłem se na dzwonek 01:40 Ja mam dat boi jako dzwonek 01:41 Ten dat boi to taki bezsens... I dlatego mi się podoba! 01:42 Ale to jest takie fajne jak w towrzystwie zadzwoni 01:42 Nom 01:42 Prz yt internet mi wybucha. ;-; 01:43 Przy* 01:45 Otrzymałem wczoraj nowe intro... znowu 01:47 o/ 01:48 Witaj Alicjo 01:48 Witam, hej, żółwieczek, siemaneczko. 01:48 o/ 01:48 Hej 01:48 co tu się wyrabia ciekawego? 01:49 To c zwykle. 01:49 Nudy 01:49 co* 01:49 łee 01:49 c: 01:49 żądnych sensacji? 01:49 xD 01:49 żadnych* 01:50 Mam brokat na rękach. 01:50 pewnie Mars znów rozrabia 01:50 Czytałem lore Tes'a 01:50 (huh) 01:50 brokat jest spoko ale nie na rękach 01:50 Czemu niby ja? 01:50 A może to staa. 01:50 stara* 01:50 w ogóle leżenie w łóżku od 3 do 4 było spoko 01:51 (y) 01:51 bo ty jesteś niegrzecznym Marsikiem. Ale i tak cię lubię :P 01:51 :3 01:51 Masz mnie 01:52 Rozrabiałem. D: 01:52 <3 01:52 <3 01:52 caly ty 01:52 Wejdź na the elder scrolls wiki i zajrzyj na aktywność. 01:53 Tam masz wszstko. 01:53 zaraz 01:53 (trll) 01:53 (troll) 01:54 tak czulam 01:54 c: 01:54 nudzi ci sie 01:54 xd 01:55 Musiałem się wyżyć. (lf) 01:55 czeemu 01:55 Zaspokoć potrzebę. 01:55 koić* 01:55 (mean) 01:55 Mam pomysł na creepypastem 01:55 Ok 01:55 ja nie :<<< 01:55 *creepypastę 01:56 Hey Aśtmu 01:56 Hey Marśu 01:56 w sumie to tylko 8 edycji 01:56 hej Antasma 01:56 Aśtmu :3 01:56 no 01:56 Ciuciu? :3 01:56 Siajciu :3 01:56 Tiak :3 01:57 * Sajko6622 siada w kąt i je ciuciu 01:57 A wiesz jak długo się poprawia taką stronę o Morrowind? 01:57 c[[]]: 01:58 poprawialam OW wiec sie domyslam, ze podobnie 01:58 c: 02:02 Ram pam pam pam... 02:05 man down 02:06 :/ 02:08 ? 02:08 Nuuudyyy 02:09 dobra, to opowiedz nam o swojej pierwszej milosci 02:09 xD 02:09 Hmm 02:10 Nadal żyje. 02:10 c; 02:10 :/ 02:10 Twoja kolej. 02:11 moja... też żyje, tak myślę 02:12 Heeej 02:12 cześć Rzymku 02:14 Utrzymuje z nią stały kontakt. (ja) Zone 02:14 c: 02:14 Ay Roman 02:15 Hej Alice, hej Mars ^ 02:15 ^ 02:15 oh... 02:15 ^^ 02:16 to chyba do klasy z nią chodzisz? xd 02:16 Nie. 02:16 szkoły? 02:16 Mhm. 02:16 to nie masz wyboru, i tak ją bedziesz widziec 02:16 xD 02:17 Ale ja tego nie żałuje. xd 02:17 Bo to jedna z bliższych mi osób. 02:17 ile ze soba byliscie? 02:18 Pfff... 02:18 Dawno to było. 02:18 ja pamietam dlugosc moich zwiazkow :P 02:18 Gimbazjalne igraszki. (mean) 02:19 haha okej ;p 02:20 Hey Batmodad. 02:20 Valar Morghulis o/ 02:20 Hej Robimars. 02:20 Valar doheris. 02:20 Hej 02:20 o/ 02:20 Elou. 02:21 Od dziś jestem planetą, a Jajko moim satelitą. c: 02:21 Mam dobre wieści: ochłonąłem, Sajko nie będzie dziś mordowana. 02:21 xd 02:22 Prawdopodobnie. 02:22 ooo hej masteruś 02:22 No ja myślę. 02:22 * Sajko6622 łazi dookoła Marsa C: 02:22 Dobry... _alicjo_. (Watching) 02:23 ? 02:23 czo znowu zrobilam xd 02:24 Nie wiemy o czymś? .v. 02:25 Z dużej, kurde! 02:25 ;l 02:25 chcialam napisac z duzej 02:25 ale pisze jedna reka i nie siegam 02:26 xd 02:26 * 02:26 (Watching) 02:26 :< 02:29 Chyba zrobię Woda challenge 02:29 Czyli wypijesz szklankę wody? 02:29 No. c: 02:30 zw 02:30 Chciałem coś dopisać, ale cóż... rasizm. (mean) 02:31 umieram 02:31 Zaaz, zaraz 02:31 Flaki 02:31 To plagiat. 02:31 ej 02:31 jak nazywał się ten duży łoś z HTF? 02:31 Lumpy 02:31 Chyba 02:31 mhm ^^ 02:32 A czemu plagiat? 02:32 (Petyr) 02:32 Już nigdy nie zmienię avka. (Sj) 02:33 Bo autorem tego jest pisarz Chuck Palahniuk 02:33 To nie jest pasta. 02:34 Może i tak, ale treść pasuje 02:34 Ale to plagiat. 02:35 Jak uważasz 02:35 Chyba, że wystarczy dopisać imię i nazwisko autora. 02:36 Ozz! 02:36 Wzywm cię. 02:36 Ok 02:37 Wzywam* 02:37 Ja go wezwę. 02:37 Ekhm... 02:37 Fus Ozz dah! 02:37 !mody 02:38 co jest grane 02:38 Flaki 02:38 Plagit 02:38 iat* 02:38 no to wyślij plagiatowane 02:38 Tzn: 02:38 Chciałem Ozza, wezwałem Ryca. 02:38 dopisałam autora 02:38 Seems legit. 02:38 xd 02:39 Chyba, że wciąż źle 02:39 Ryc to znaczy, że co mam zrobić? 02:39 D Kyu to zgłosić? 02:40 t 02:40 a 03:07 No i co narobiliście? ;-; 03:07 Oesuu 03:08 Ozzosław :( 03:08 -_- 03:09 ... 03:09 multikonciarz 03:09 tak też pomyślalam :P 03:09 Już luj z tym banem. 03:09 Śmiechłem tylko, że Ozz się odezwał po fakcie a tu już tragedie, ż nazekam. 03:09 ;) 03:09 Skąd się tacy biorą... 03:10 Kuro ^^ 03:10 elo 03:11 Bo narzekasz Mars. 03:11 hej 03:11 Dobra koniec tematu. 03:12 Nie można wyjść do sklepu ani zrobić porządki w domu, zapomni się wyłączyć czat 03:12 I wielki ból odbytu. 03:13 Straszne. 03:14 ;__; 03:14 Widziałaś co ci na tablice wysłałem? 03:14 widziałam 03:14 wszyscy widzieli xD 03:15 Kuuuuro <3 03:15 Supcio. 03:15 Noowa <3 03:19 Aleee się zdenerwowałam. 03:19 co się stało 03:20 Lecę 03:21 Bywej. 03:28 Witam ponownie ^^ o/ 06:37 Zdolność Nadprzyrodzona 06:37 Znaczy 06:38 Nie za bardzo straszna 06:38 Ale dobra 06:38 Efekt Gunschdau, czy jakoś tsk 06:38 *tak 06:38 Kiedyś ta pasta chyba się Żebrak nazywała 06:38 A krótkie czy dlugie? 06:38 Krótkie 06:38 A to dzięki :3 06:39 o/ 06:39 hej kyu 06:39 Somo, co to znaczy "straszne"? (bp) 06:39 witaj 06:40 Takie żebym się bała, bo prawie żadna pasta mnie nie rusza xD 06:41 Wy też macie.problem z dodawaniem komentarzy na wiki? 06:41 Ten moment kiedy piszesz z Blaa na skype i musisz ciągle zmieniać strony na lapku i se odpisywać. 06:42 Nie wiem 06:42 Nie dodaję 06:42 Hehe 06:42 Oki 06:42 Gdyż nie mam czasu na opisanie pracy ludkó 06:42 w 06:42 Lubi ktoś motocykle? 06:43 Wolę Nogi 06:43 Są mniej zabójcze 06:43 chciałbym żeby mnie było stać na motor 06:43 Chyba, że jesteś Chuck Norris 06:44 Ej serio pytam xD 06:45 Nie, nie przepadam za takimi machinami 06:46 Okke xD ten "żebrak" niestraszny choć na początku nawet.nie strybilam o co złamań 06:46 Ale ciekawie napisany 06:46 A rozumiesz morał tej pasty? 06:46 *kaman 06:47 No to że ten jeden koleś zjadł człowieka, o to chodzi? 06:47 Chyba tak 06:47 Dawno czytałem 06:47 Dopiero jak doczytałam w komentarzach, bo.coś się.chyba.nie skupilam 06:48 Ja miałem tak samo 06:48 Musiałem dwa razy przeczytać 06:48 By ogarnąć 06:48 * Masky The Fox jest głupi 06:48 Hueh 06:48 Same hehe xD 06:48 Ja tam skumałam dopiero po komentarzach 06:48 C: 06:49 Sajko, jesteś Baka (derp) 06:49 baaka 06:50 Baka, lubię to słowo xD 06:50 http://www.miejski.pl/slowo-Baka 06:50 To drugie Baka 06:50 (derp) 06:50 Masky, ja wiem co to znaczy 06:50 :) 06:51 Wię (derp) 06:51 Chciałem pouczyć innych 06:51 To dobrze, że wiesz 06:51 Rapu się słucha, więc jakby się.zastanowić to ogarnęłamm już xD 06:51 Festyn zawsze spoko. 06:52 Uwielbiam słuchać disco z pola do późnej nocy. 06:52 XD D 06:52 Wiesz kto tworzy najlepszy rap? 06:52 Bruce Banner ;-; 06:52 O której godzinie.jest tu.najwięcej.osob? 06:53 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=810FWtKnH-o 06:53 Zależy 06:53 Mówię o.polskim rapie -,- 06:53 Ale i tak 06:53 Bruce Banner 06:53 Każdy ma swoje zdanie 06:53 Jak się wakacje zaczęły to jest mniej coś 06:54 W sumie, Sajko, pewnie wyjechali gdzieś 06:54 No to też 06:55 Nom możesz mieć rację 06:56 aaaa 06:56 o/ 06:57 Elou, Panie Rollback'u 06:58 ay tam rollback 06:58 nic nie robię x[[]]d 06:58 Duży powód do chwalenia się xd 06:59 nie znasz się :<<< 06:59 Ojtam Ojtam 07:00 Elou Nowo 07:00 o/ 07:00 o/ 07:02 Nie odpowiesz 'Cześć' Albo 'Hey'? Nie? Mkay. 07:02 * Masky The Fox włazi na drzewo 07:02 (foreveralone) 07:05 po prostu jem warzywka 07:05 Hej Maski 07:05 Hej Bla 07:05 Elou Nowo 07:05 Hej Astma 07:06 Pamiętam jeszcze jak ten koleś z Radia Anime nazwał Cię Antaśma xd 07:06 Seversi? 07:06 Ta, ten 07:06 Na pewno Seversi. 07:07 Później mieliśmy se (znaczy ja Nos i pare innych osób) z nim konfę na tinychacie. 07:09 I było fajnie 07:10 https://www.youtube.com/results?search_query=Sajko 07:10 .v. 07:10 Czemu ty mi próbujesz dokuczać? .v. 07:11 Ja ci nie dokuczam x'd 07:11 Tylko szukam czego chcę (derp) 07:12 No ja widzę co ty chcesz 07:12 Hej Adam 07:12 o/ 07:12 .v. 07:12 Hey Masky! 07:13 ooo 07:13 o/ 07:13 seversi magik 07:13 antaśeme 07:13 Elou Adam 07:13 Sajko, nie, nie chcę Ciebie (bp) 07:14 Obh 07:14 *oby 07:21 Kurde głupio mi tutaj bo wszyscy się znają 07:21 ano 07:21 spójrz od kiedy my tu jesteśmy 07:21 :v 07:21 Oj, niedługo i ty będziesz rozpoznawalna. 07:21 Nie.patrzyłam 07:21 Skąd wiesz? 07:22 Znaczy jak już trochę tu posiedzisz. 07:22 Może i racja 07:23 Tak.ogólnie to o czym tu gadacie? 07:23 Wszystkim 07:24 A tak.najczęściej przewijace się tematy? 07:24 Wystarczy, że pokażesz stopy i będziesz rozpoznawalna. 07:25 Kuro, nie molestuj. 07:25 Ale ja lubię. 07:25 ...tudzież kolana 07:25 to się nazywa ,,fetysz'' 07:25 głupi pet nie chce mieć większej obrony 07:25 ale tak ogólnie 07:25 nienawidzę tej gry 07:25 to o wszystkim 07:26 o wszystkim co się nawinie 07:26 http://screenshot.sh/n8iuMWbW17FTS 07:26 Adaś! 07:26 Nowe! 07:26 Fetysz molestowania? 07:27 Kto ogląda Chorego Portfela? 07:27 Na tvn 07:27 ojezu 07:27 Sajko 07:27 ja już tak na Potterze się znam 07:27 że proszę. 07:27 Ja tak piąte przez dziesiąte 07:27 Ja w sumie te filmy znam na pamięč xd 07:27 Nie mam telewizji. 07:28 a ja książki. 07:28 po niemiecku i polsku. 07:28 Ksiązki tez 07:28 Nie.lubię niemieckiego XD 07:28 bo masz tróję? 07:28 .v. 07:28 Mam 5 c" 07:29 Ale.ogólnie.nie lubię "3 07:29 mhm 07:29 Elo 07:29 Eli 07:29 niemiecki łatwy jest. 07:29 *O 07:29 Hej Mars 07:29 Jest,zgadzam się 07:29 po co komu niemiecki lol 07:29 http://i.imgur.com/YByUMOH.png 07:29 Jakie to kawaii. 07:29 Hej Jajko 07:29 Jest taki czekający 07:29 o/ 07:29 *szczególnie 07:30 chyba że hitlera zreinkarnują to może trzeba będzie umieć jakieś butem w mordę czy coś 07:30 A już nie Fobos? :C 07:30 *szcze 07:30 Osobiście wolę japoński albo koreański xD 07:31 Fobos * c; 07:31 <3 07:31 <3 07:31 Marsie, Marsie 07:32 XD 07:32 Fobosie 07:32 Zagraj mi Metal Crusher 07:32 Na kazoo 07:32 Hej 07:32 * MaRsHuK gra metal crasher na kazoo 07:32 Dobry wieczór. 07:32 crusher* 07:32 Hey batmodd 07:32 o/ 07:32 C; 07:32 ad* 07:33 Witam Cię po raz drugi, Robimarsie. 07:33 Cudnie 07:34 Dźwięk mego kazoo rozbrzmiewa przez połacie wszechświata. 07:34 Zwany jest: 07:34 Narzekaniem 07:34 c: 07:34 Majster 07:34 nadal cię boli życie? 07:35 Już nie. 07:35 Dlatego Sajko jeszcze ma głowę. 07:36 a może nie ma? 07:36 ;_; 07:36 Ma, ja to wiem. 07:36 może Sajko ma Jajko? 07:36 widzisz ją? (LF0 07:36 (LF) 07:36 Tak. 07:36 aw 07:36 kawaii 07:37 Nazywaj to waść jak chcesz, znajduje się na szyi tak czy siak. 07:37 Creepypasta Wiki:Creepypasta miesiąca Można zgłaszać na nowy miesiąc. 07:37 co na szyi 07:37 żyła? 07:37 Niekoniecznie. 07:38 zgłoszę Żęfa the Kettle 07:38 :o 2016 07 01